The Light of His Eye
by otaku9
Summary: We know about Cecil and his son Ceodore. But, we don't know about their lives in between Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy IV_, just the idea.

**The Light of His Eye**

A full moon was in the sky tonight, falling over the kingdom of Baron. All except for one was asleep now.

Cecil Harvey, the new king of Baron, was out on the castle balcony, looking up at the beautiful moon.

"Are you coming to bed or are you just going to stare and watch the moon all night?" His beautiful wife, Rosa asked, smiling at her husband. Cecil chuckled.

"Yeah," He answered, "I'm coming. How's the little one?" He touched Rosa's belly, growing larger and larger by the day. "He's fine." She said, holding her stomach. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she felt the baby kick. "I guess he knows his daddy's here." Cecil chuckled again.

"Now come on the bed." She fake-scolded him, "Or you're going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." Cecil just laughed. "I'm coming." He said, taking off his white robe.

Finally, Cecil and Rosa, like their people, were asleep.

"Cecil, Cecil," Rosa whispered to her husband. "Wake up." He groaned as he was woken out of his sleep. "Rosa?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Cecil," she whispered, "My water broke." "If you're water broke," Cecil said, still half-asleep, "Then go get another glass from the kitchen." And he went back to sleep. Rosa growled angrily and stomped out of the bedroom.

She came back a few minutes with a glass of water. She stomped over to her husband's side and threw the water in his face.

"Wha? What?" He jerked awake. "Cecil." Rosa literally growled. "My. Water. Broke. I'm having the baby now!" "You're having the baby now!?" Cecil gasped. "We gotta get you to the hospital!"

"Cecil," His best friend Kain tried to assure the man, "Rosa's going to be alright. They will take perfect care of her." Said man was pacing around in front of Rosa's room, practically making a hole in the floor.

"I know Rosa will be alright," Cecil said to Kain, "It's just my child. I mean," he sat down on the bench next to Kain, "I love that I'll have a little boy or girl, but, what if I'm not ready?"

"Cecil," Kain put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You are the kind and caring person. I'm sure you'll make a great father." Cecil smiled.

"Thanks, Kain." At that point, the door opened. In the doorway was the nurse, her face looking haunted.

Cecil and Kain stood up, slowly staring at the nurse. "Your Majesty," the nurse said to Cecil.

She smiled. "Would you love to see your wife and son?"

As Cecil stepped into the room, he saw his beautiful wife holding their baby boy in her arms.

"Cecil," She smiled, "Would you love to see Ceodore?" "Ceodore?" Cecil asked, walking over to her bed.

"Of course," she said, "It's a combination of you and your brother's names." Cecil smiled as he opened up the blanket to see his son.

"He's beautiful," he told her, pecking her cheek. "Do you wanna hold him?" Rosa asked him.

Cecil looked a bit stunned. Rosa giggled. "It's easy." She said, "Just make sure to support his head."

Cecil did as instructed and held little Ceodore. "Hey there, Ceo," Cecil murmured to the baby. "Hey, I'm your daddy." Ceodore smiled and reached towards his father.

_Kain was right,_ he said, _I'll be alright._

End. The idea of Rosa nearly dying wasn't mine. Rather, I got the idea from the _Iron Man_ story _Surprise _by BlackxValentine. If you want to see what I mean, check it out.

Anyway, please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy IV_, just the idea.

**The Light of His Eye**

In the dark of the night, while everyone was sleeping, a wail echoed throughout the castle of Baron.

Or at least, just a certain part of the castle. Ceodore Harvey was only a week old, yet he had the biggest lungs in all of Baron, maybe even the world if he was able to scream this loud.

His father, Cecil, was woken up once again up his son's crying. Being a king, a father, and a husband was pretty tiring, but somehow, he managed it.

Right now, though, he had to be a father and husband, to Rosa and to Ceodore. Rosa sighed as she shifted a bit in her sleep.

"Is the baby crying again?" Rosa asked Cecil, half-asleep. "Yes." He told her, "But I can handle it. You just rest." Rosa's been pretty tired after she gave birth to Ceodore, so she needed sleep more than he did. She fell back to sleep.

Cecil reluctantly got out of bed and went across the hall to his son's bedroom. The room was smaller than Cecil and Rosa's, the crib covering most of the space. There were toys covering the floor and colorful picture books.

Cecil sighed. _He's always throwing something._ He quickly picked up the stuff and threw them into a nearby corner.

"What's wrong, Ceodore?" Cecil asked, walking over to his son. "Are you hungry? Do you need your diaper changed? Or do you just want to be with daddy?" Ceodore desperately tried to reach for Cecil. Cecil sighed and picked up the boy.

"I know you must be scared being alone in your new room," Cecil said, rocking the boy, "But, after a while, it won't be so bad." Ceodore just cried louder. "It's something else, isn't it?"

When he looked into his son's eyes, he saw a deep kind of fear and terror. "Did you have a nightmare?" The cries quieted down. "Oh," He said, holding him close to his chest, "Did it have something to do Mommy and Daddy?" The cries got louder. "Ceodore," He assured the baby, "You know your Mommy and I will always be there." The cries got quiet again. "Do you still want me to stay with you?" The cries got a bit louder. Cecil sighed. "Alright." He said, putting Ceodore in his crib and dragging a chair over.

When Rosa woke up the nest morning, her husband wasn't there. "Cecil," She called out, putting her robe on. "Cecil." She called softer, entering the baby's room. When she entered, she found her husband slumped over a chair, asleep.

Rosa smiled at her sleeping husband. When she looked at Ceodore, he was wide awake. "Hey, honey," she said to him, "Did Daddy fall asleep last night?" The baby giggled in answer. "I thought so." she said.

"Honey," she said, walking besides her husband, "It's time to wake up." She whispered by his ear. Cecil's eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up. "Hmm, Rosa?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "You know," Rosa said, "I normally prefer you in bed with me."

"Sorry, Rosa," He said, "Ceodore had a nightmare last night and he just needed some comfort." "Well," Rosa told him, "He's alright now." She looked at the giggling baby.

"So I see," He looked down at the baby, "You trying to tire me out, little one?" The baby just giggled. "Well you're going to have to do better than that." The baby and Rosa just giggled.

_End. So, please review and give me some ideas._

_The ending where Cecil falls asleep I actually got a bit from a _Star Wars _fanfiction which I forgot its name. If you find it, please tell me._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy IV. _Just the idea and the names of one of the characters.

**The Light of His Eyes**

3-year-old Ceodore was running through the castle, searching for his "chocobo". When he turned the corner though, he found something even better.

"Daddy!" He cried out, trying to climb atop his throne. Cecil was looking up from the papers he was reading, pulling down his glasses.

"Hey, Ceo," He smiled at his son, helping him into his lap. "Daddy!" The three-year old yelled, "Come play with me!"

"I wish I could," Cecil told him, putting him back down onto the ground, "But I'm a bit busy here with this work. Maybe later." "No!" Ceodore stamped his foot. "I wanna play now!"

"I can't, Ceo," Cecil told him again, "But why don't you go play with Ranee?"

Ranee was one of the girls who worked in the castle. She was training to become a White Mage, so she worked with Ceodore's mother, Rosa.

"No!" Ceodore stamped his foot again. "I wanna play with _you_!" "I'm sorry, Ceo," Cecil said, "But I really have to work." With tears in his eyes, he ran off. Cecil just looked as his son ran off.

Ceodore ran and ran through the castle, pushing past other people in the castle, and running into stuff. When he finally got out to the garden, his secret place, did he finally started to collapse and cry.

"Ceo," A voice asked him, "What's wrong?" He looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Go away, Ranee," He told her, "I'm not in the mood."

"What's up?" She asked. "My daddy is the worst daddy in the world." Ceodore answered.

"Ceo!" Ranee asked. "How could you say that!?" "All he cares about his stupid work! I wanted him to play with me! But he wouldn't!" "My mommy works, too." Ranee told him.

"Yeah," Ceo agreed, "But your mommy at least stops to play with you, even if for a few minutes. My daddy couldn't even stop a second to play with me."

"Ceo," Ranee sat down next to him, "Your daddy is the king of Baron. It's a lot of work to run a kingdom. My mommy only works as a maid, so of course she can stop for a minute to play with me. But your daddy's job is a tough one."

"Ceo!" A familiar voice called out to him. "Ceo! Ceodore!" Ceodore's eyes went wide; his father only used his full name when he was angry. But, he was too tired to even move a single inch.

"There you are!" Cecil kneeled down to his son. "I was looking for you." "H-How did you find me?" He asked. No one knew of his secret place except for him, Ranee, and…. "Your mother figured you would be here." He explained.

"Listen," Cecil told him, "I'm sorry that I didn't play with you. I _should've _put it down because I'm your father and you're my son. I've put the work down for a bit so we can play now if you want." No response. "Ceo?" He repeated.

"Mr. Cecil, sir," Ranee said, "Ceo's sleeping." When Cecil looked down to his son's face, he saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. Cecil sighed.

"I'll play with him tomorrow." Cecil told Ranee, scooping his son into his arms. "Good evening, Miss Ranee." He jokingly told her. She giggled, with Cecil kneeled down, kissed Ceodore on his forehead. "Sweet dreams," she whispered as she skipped back into the castle.

Cecil sighed at the boy. "He's so full of energy. He's like me when I was his age."

End. You don't get to see Cecil as a little kid. Ha-ha! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy IV. _Just the idea.

**The Light of His Eye**

"Ceodore." Cecil called out, knocking the door of his 13-year old's room. "Ceodore, wake up! Your tutor's here!" He groaned; His son was starting to get to his rebellious phase and frankly, it was driving him crazy.

"Ceodore!" He threw the door open, looking in his son's dark room. "I've had enough of this! Get your butt out of bed this instant!" Ceodore groaned as he heard his father's voice.

"'m up, 'm up." Ceodore answered, rubbing his eyes. "Come on," Cecil told him, "Your tutor's here." And he walked out.

"Aw man," Ceodore muttered. "I feel so awful. But Dad will get mad at me for missing my classes again." So, he put on his usual outfit, and walked out to meet his tutor.

"Morning Ceodore," The woman smiled at him. "Hi, Miss Bennett." Ceodore greeted her. "So, why don't we get started?" Ceodore sat down at his desk as Miss Bennett started the class.

Ceodore tried to listen, he really tried, but his brain was throbbing, his mouth was as dry as a desert, and his stomach was reeling. "-eodore? Ceodore!" He blinked his eyes as he looked up at the older woman. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered, his voice becoming all raspy. _Damn!_ "Are you sure?" Miss Bennett asked. "You were spacing out." "I-I'm fine, really." Ceodore insisted. "Well," she said, "We're done here anyway." And she packed up her books and walked out.

* * *

"Honey," Ceodore turned to see his mother running up to him. "Can you do me a favor and give this letter to Porom?" She held a piece of parchment to him.

"O-Oh sure, no problem." Ceodore told her, taking the letter from her.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked him, about to put her slender hand on his forehead.

"I-I'm okay." He told her, moving his head. "I should probably get this letter to Polom, then? Bye!" And he ran off. Rosa looked at her son and she walked off.

* * *

Porom was chanting, summoning a spell that would destroy the monster that dared to destroy their home of Mysidia.

She used Berserk, blasting it, killing it. "Wow," she said, "I thought that monster was going to kill me."

"Mistress Porom!" A white mage ran up to her. "Someone's here to see you."

"Thank you," she thanked the white mage, fixing her ruined pink hair.

As she entered the Prayer's Hall, she saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes (And no it's not Cloud). "Why, of it isn't little Ceodore," Porom said, "What may I do for you?"

"My mother wanted me to give this to you." And he held out the letter. "Thank you, dear," she looked at the boy. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale. I mean, paler than usual."

"Y-Yeah." He answered. "You know," she said, "I am a White Mage. I can heal you like that." She snapped her fingers. "N-No," He insisted, "That won't be necessary." "Oh right, then," Porom said, "Well, thank you for the letter anyway."

"Don't mention it." He told her and he walked out the door. "Something's wrong," she said, "And I'm going to find out what."

* * *

When Ceodore got back home, his father was waiting for him. "Hey, Ceodore," he said, "I'm sorry I've been so rough on you this morning. Why don't we do a little training?"

Ceodore smiled; he loved to train with his father. "Yeah!" Cecil smiled at him.

"Alright," Cecil said, "This is a fair fight. No dirty tricks of any kind and we can stop anytime." "Got it." Ceodore agreed.

Cecil sliced through Ceodore, knocking him to the ground. Ceodore quickly got up and used Thunder Wave, shocking the older man. He shook his head as he got back up. "Impressive," he said, "Most impressive."

And this is pretty much how the fighting went on.

Unfortunately, Ceodore was getting weaker and weaker as the duel went on.

"R-Rapid Fire," He muttered, firing fireballs at his father. Cecil quickly dodged them and walked over to his son. "Ceodore," He asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine," He repeated for like the millionth time that day. "Let's continue the fight."

"I think we've done enough for today." He said, grabbing Ceodore's arm. "No!" Ceodore yelled, getting angry. "Rocket Launcher!" He yelled, causing his weapons to aim at Cecil.

Cecil managed to block them all with his sword and knock Ceodore down. "Ceodore," He demanded, "Stop it!" Ceodore did nothing as his father knelt down next to him.

"Ceodore," Cecil told him, "You have a fever. Come with me." Cecil took Ceodore's arm. "No!" He pushed him away. "No! Leave me alone!" Ceodore attempted to run. "Ceodore!" Cecil called out as the boy fell again.

"Where's mom?" Ceodore asked. "Where's dad? Where have they gone?" "They're close by." Cecil told him, picking him up. "I'll take you to them, I promise." And he walked with him back into the castle.

"Oh my!" Rosa exclaimed, running over to them. "What happened?" "He's sick." Cecil explained. Rosa understood and they walked together inside.

"Excuse me, sir," Ceodore tugged on his father's cloak. "Tell daddy not to get angry at me." Cecil was shocked; he hadn't been called "daddy" in a long time. "I just didn't want to be a burden on anyone." "You're not a burden," Cecil told him, "Your daddy will understand."

By this time, he was in Ceodore's room, putting him under the covers. "Thanks," Ceodore told him as he drifted off into sleep. Cecil started to stroke the boy's sweat-ridden hair. "I'm going to get Porom." Rosa said, "She'll be able to help." Cecil just smiled at his clever wife as she exited out of the room to Mysidia.

Until then, he would stay and watch over Ceodore.

_ End. Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy IV. _Just the idea.

**The Light of His Eye**

In the dark of the night, little Ceodore Harvey woke up to a boom and a white flash of light.

The young boy ran to his window and saw the dark night. The night, to Ceodore, was much darker and much, scarier. Another white flash of light cracked across the sky.

Ceodore jumped, getting under the covers.

"I have got to be brave." He told himself, "Just like daddy. I've got to be-_Crash!" _Another boom. Another white flash of light.

Quickly, Ceodore ran to his parents's room. On one side was his mother, sleeping soundly despite the noise outside, and on the other side….

"Dad?" He whispered, pulling the covers off his father's side. "Dad?" He whispered, looking around the room for him.

When he ran out, he began calling louder for him. "Daddy!" He yelled, searching throughout the castle, going up and down the stairs, searching through each and every door.

"Daddy!" Ceodore yelled, running as fast as he could. He didn't even notice he was rushing through the big front doors, heading outside to the light and noise.

Rain drenched his entire body, soaking him and making him cold. He ignored it as he just ran, wanting his daddy.

A roar suddenly came at his side and the next thing he knew, he came face to face with a Floating Eye.

Ceodore gasped as the creature slowly toward him, about to eat him.

"Daddy!" He yelled, covering himself from the Eye.

Just then, a white light sliced right through the Eye, killing it.

Ceodore, waiting to be eaten, uncovered his face and saw the creature dead.

"Ceodore." The man's voice asked. "What are you doing here?" Above him was his father, as drenched as he was.

"I-I!" Ceodore could hardly get any words out, looking up at his dad.

"Ceo," His dad said, kneeling down to his eye level, "You're all wet. We better get you inside." And he picked up his son, wrapping him up in his cloak to dry him up.

When they finally got back inside, Cecil rubbed the poor boy, making sure he was dry. Then, he changed his Chocobo Pjs and put him into his Tonberry Pjs.

"Ceodore," Cecil said in a calm voice to his son, "Why were you outside in the rain?" _Uh oh_, Ceodore thought, _He's using my full name. That's not good._

"I-I," Ceodre was trying to explain, "I was trying to find you and you were nowhere at all and I guess I…..ran outside." He smiled nervously at his dad.

Cecil looked calmly at his son, at the window of his bedroom, then back at his son. "Your afraid of the storm, aren't you?" Cecil realized.

"N-No." Ceodore lied. "Ceodore." Cecil told him. "Don't try to lie to me."

Ceodore sighed. "Yes," he said.

Cecil kneeled down to his eye level again. "Then how would you like to sleep with your Mommy and Daddy?"

Ceodore looked at him in surprise. "Really?" He asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah," Cecil told him, taking his hand. "But only this one time."

As they walked down to his and Rosa's room, Cecil looked down at the young boy. He looked…sad, ashamed.

"You know," Cecil said as he picked up the boy. _He's getting heavy, _Cecil commented, "I used to be afraid of thunderstorms when I was your age?"

"Really?" Ceodore gasped. But his daddy was a strong and brave man.

"Yeah," Cecil said, "But you know what Cid told me?" Ceodore shook his head.

"Well," Cecil told him, "He said to always think about the good things, be positive. Then, things like storms and all your worries, fears, or nightmares won't be so bad."

As Ceodore lied in the bed next to Cecil, he breathed in his father's scent and started to think about the good things.

He thought about Ranee, how she would make him smile and laugh and comfort him during all the hard times. He thought about his secret garden where he could just relax and enjoy himself. He thought about yellow Chocobos, fluffly Moogles. He thought about his beautiful mother and his brave father, who could defeat an evil armored man just like that and protect everyone.

As he slowly closed his eyes and the booming noises faded away, he thought that maybe, just maybe, storms weren't so bad.

_ End. Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy IV. _Just the idea.

_Summary: A few months after defeating the Maenads and the Creator, Ceodore Harvey still has nightmares about what happened. What he needs now is someone to talk to, someone who can understand what he's going through._

**The Light of His Eye**

_Chapter 5_

_ Ceodore Harvey, age 15, didn't quite know exactly where he was. He kept seeing blackness all around him. Out of nowhere, one torch after another lit the room._

_ Ceodore recognized it as the True Moon. _What am I doing here? _He thought. _I haven't been here since…..

_ Ceodore, however, wasn't alone. Standing a few feet in front of him, his father sat on the ground, his face hidden by his legs. Concerned for his father, Ceodore ran over to him._

_ "Father?" Ceodore asked him. His father lifted his head up to see that his light blue eyes were glazed over, not quite exactly seeing him. "Father!" Ceodore was yelling at him. "Father!" He began to shake him. "Answer me! Say something!"_

_ He opened his mouth. "C…C…Ceodore!" Ceodore gasped happily, afraid that he was going to cry._

_ Then, the next thing he knew, he felt something stab into his back. Blood poured out in front of him. He turned around behind him to see his father, smiling evilly, his blue eyes sparkling with malice, and his beautiful Mythgraven blade through Ceodore's back to his chest._

_ "Father!" Ceodore cried back, a sense of fear going through him. _

_ "Foolish child," His father said evilly, chuckling as he did, "You are truly worthless. A weakling. And now," He raised his sword high over his head, "You will die."_

_ "No! Father! Please!" Ceodore was yelling as his father prepared for the killing blow._

Ceodore sat up, his eyes open, his breathing fast. It took him a few seconds to recognize his room in Baron Castle, his home, and to realize that he wasn't on the True Moon and his father wasn't trying to kill him. Although it's been a few months since the defeat of the Maenads, green haired girls that looked like Rydia, and their mysterious Creator, Ceodore could still remembered all that had happened then.

How Baron was attacked, how these mysterious girls were around, how his father was possessed by one of these girls and forced to fight his friends and family, how Odin, a summon, and Baron's former king broke the mind control, how it left Cecil into a state of unresponsiveness, how Cecil's dark half was trying to kill them, and how, finally, they defeated the Maenads and the Creator.

But, even if everything was okay now, at peace, Ceodore knew that when his father was in that catatonic state, Ceodore was scared because his father didn't recognize him. He was also afraid when his father was under the mind control of the Maenads and his dark other half on the True Moon because, although he knew it was ridiculous, he feared his father actually killing him.

Feeling that the room was hot and stuffy, and that he was actually trembling, Ceodore decided to take a walk around.

_Cecil looked up at the daytime sky to see the Red Wings' airship flying through the sky. _I guess Ceodore succeeded,_ Cecil thought, _I'm so happy for him. _The next thing he knew, monsters started flooding the ship. And shortly after that, sparks appeared from the ship and it began to descend rapidly. "Ceodore!" And Cecil began to run after his son. The castle around him faded into what he recognized as the True Moon._

_He saw his dark half, his dark knight form, standing over Ceodore evilly._

"_Let my son go!" He yelled at him. His dark half just smirked at him. "Foolish, my weaker half. You let your heart feel, you let yourself love and care for others." He stabbed his sword into Ceodore's chest._

"_That is why you're weak." And his dark half disappeared._

"_Ceodore!" He ran over to his son's form. His picked him up, looking at his too pale skin, feeling his cold body. Cecil leaned over, trying to feel his son's heartbeat, a sign a breath, a sign that the pale skin and his cold flesh were a lie, that he was just merely unconscious._

_He heard nothing._

"_No!" Cecil hugged his son's body close to his chest, his head lying on his son's. Tears streamed out of his eyes. "No! Please don't let this be true! Ceodore!"_

And Cecil's eyes opened wide, his breathing as fast as his son's. He turned to his side to see his beautiful wife fast asleep. He didn't want to bother his wife with his nightmares. So, to take his mind off the recent dream, Cecil decided to take a walk.

As Cecil passed by the huge balcony of the castle, he saw someone standing on it. As he stepped closer and closer, onto the balcony, he recognized Ceodore.

"Ceodore." Cecil called to him. His son turned back to see his father looking at him, confused.

"What are you doing out here?" He walked closer to his son. "It's late."

"I should say the same with you." Ceodore was saying, smiling at his dad.

Cecil just chuckled and shook his head. "Can't sleep?"

Ceodore nodded. "Yeah. I guess after everything that has happened, it will be a while before anything seems safe to me."

"Yeah," Cecil agreed. "I don't think I will ever adjust." _Then again, _Cecil thought, _I didn't think I could adjust to being a king, or being a father. But, I managed, with the help of my friends._

"Father," Ceodore was saying, looking up at the moon, "Do you think Uncle Theodor is out there, somewhere?" Ceodore received no answer. "Father?" Again, no answer. He turned to see his father looking down at his feet, his eyes unmoving, practically frozen. _He stared into Ceodore's eyes…..no recognition of his son…..a blood-coated sword…..an evil glint in his father's eyes….a smirk crossing his face…._

"Father!" Ceodore suddenly yelled. "Ceodore!" Cecil yelled at the exact same time. Their hands were on each other's shoulders. Ceodore was rather shocked that his own father, this brave knight, the man he would always turn to when he was afraid, was crying. Ceodore felt tears coming to his eyes, blurring his own father's face. And they sobbed into each other's arms.

"C-Ceodore," Cecil asked his son, "What's wrong?"

"I-I should say the same about you." Ceodore joked, a smile coming to his face.

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you," Cecil attempted to wipe his tears away from his face, "It's just…..When you looked all scared at me, I-I saw you, in my dream. Y-You were dead, killed by my darker half." He put a hand to his chest, remembering when he reunited with his darker half. "In my mind, I-I knew you were dead, but my heart just refused to listen."

"Dad," Ceodore said, looking at his father, "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Cecil tried to reassure his son. "But there is," Ceodore said, "I scared you. I….I saw you there, lost in thought and-and it made me feel like I felt in my nightmare. You…you were unresponsive, like you were after Odin attacked you." His eyes widened, realizing what he just said; he basically said that their former king of Baron, the man who raised Cecil, was like a father to him, had attacked Cecil. But Cecil said nothing, and indicated for him to go on. "You-you didn't recognize me, not at all, and it scared me. Then, you…you…" He trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.

"Ceodore." Cecil told him. "You stabbed me. You were smiling evilly at me, calling me weak. Then, you-you about to kill me, before I woke up."

"Ceodore." Cecil told him, grabbing his face and lifting it up a bit so Ceodore would look into his father's eyes. "I know how hard it must have been to carry a burden and to have to be a fighter. I felt the same way too." Ceodore nodded, his face still in his father's hand. He was told the stories about how his parents saved the Blue Planet and defeated Zemus.

"But," Cecil continued, "You must know this as well. There will always be people around to help you. You are not alone. I will be there, and so will your mother. Even if they don't seem to be around," _Like brother, _Cecil thought to himself, "They are always there." He placed his other hand on Ceodore's chest, where his heart is.

Ceodore smiled. "Thanks, dad." And he suddenly felt rather, rather drowsy. It was hard to keep his eyelids open anymore.

Cecil just chuckled, looking at how cute his son was. "I think it's time we turn in for the night. It's rather late." He looked up at the moon. Then, he picked his son up in his arms, adjusting him so that he was comfortable, and began to carry him off to his room. As he set Ceodore down on his bed, he felt a small arm grabbing him.

"Dad," Ceodore murmured sleepily, "You shouldn't worry about me dying. Not yet anyway." And he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cecil just smiled and, yawning as he did, settled himself to sleep by his son (I know what you're thinking. Just stop.).

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you as my son." And Cecil fell asleep, pure relaxation entering his body for the first time in a long time.

_End. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
